A Land Without Magic
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Kat Luna is stuck in Storybrooke, Maine with her memories. For 28 years she is tortured by pretending she is nothing more then friends with the man that is her husband. That all changes when Emma Swan comes to town. When the curse breaks, she must prepare to take on someone more evil than Regina, her own step-son, Mordred.
1. Storybrooke, Maine

The sun beat down relentlessly. There were white, puffy clouds speckled across the light blue sky. Kat Luna wiped some sweat from her brow, before taking a long sip of her water bottle. She grimaced as she took a sip of the now warm water. She lifted her eyes, and saw across the street that her friend Adam Prichard. "Adam!" Kat waved, dashing across the street to meet her friend.

Adam smiled, running his hand through his dark hair. "Kat, how are you?"

Kat looked to the ground, "I'm good."

Adam's face grew a little more serious, and his tone dropped a few notches. He spoke softly, "And your sister?"

Kat shifted, biting back tears, "Getting better. The doctors say she should be home soon." She tried to smile, but it came off weakly.

Adam pretended not to notice. "Wonderful. I'm glad to hear that."

Kat smiled. Adam was the nicest guy in town. Everyone loved him. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face, wanting to change the subject. "How have you been?"

"Pretty well," Adam replied, "It's been kind of hectic at work though."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Well, I should get going, but tell Quinn I said 'hi' and I'll be around to see her soon."

"Will do. See ya later."

Adam smiled and waved at her as he walked away. Kat sighed while she walked him walk away. She moved her gaze to the ground, feeling herself blush.

"Torturing yourself a bit aren't you, dearie?" A voice behind her said, making her jump.

Kat whirled around, scowling when she saw Mr. Gold grinning back at her devilishly. "What do _you _want?"

Mr. Gold looked offended, or at least pretended to. "Can't a man say hello to his friend?"

"You stopped being my friend a long time ago." Kat growled angrily.

"Are you referring to our little spat?" Mr. Gold asked innocently.

"It was more than a little 'spat' to me." Kat insisted, gesturing to where Adam had been standing.

"Oh? And why's that?"

Kat narrowed her eyes, "You are disgusting. That man, who just walked away- did you forget who he really was? And besides," Kat exclaimed, "You put my sister in the hospital!"

"Please, that was hardly my fault."

"Oh really? Who created the curse?"

"Ah so you do remember." Gold smirked. "I must admit, I have been suspicious for a while…_Your Majesty_."

Kat snarled, "I've remembered since the beginning. And I really wish you wouldn't call me that, _Rumple." _

Mr. Gold's grinned only widened, "Spiteful, aren't we? Just like the old days, isn't it dearie? Oh, and out of curiosity, how did you avoid it?"

"Magic." Kat replied simply.

"And how did you get a hold of magic?" He challenged.

Kat's eyes glittered, "How did you get a hold of yours?"

For once, the smile on Mr. Gold's face evaporated. He said nothing.

Kat went on, anger filling her, "And don't forget what you did to yourself because of the curse."

He looked up, startled, "What?"

Kat smiled, knowing she had intrigued him, "Oh, nothing. I'm afraid I'll have to let you suffer the repercussions you caused for yourself."

"Please, do not torture me," The grin was back, "we all know I make a frightful enemy."

Now it was Kat's turn to smile. "You don't scare me. I've been your enemy for months now." She walked past him, calling over her shoulder, "Have a good day, _Mr. Gold."_

Quinn Luna had been in the hospital for as long as anyone could remember. Her sister claimed that she had come home to find Quinn unconscious on the floor. The doctor's said it was a coma. But Kat knew better.

Kat sat down, pulled out her laptop and starting working. She kept glancing over at Quinn – no, _Gwen – _anxiously. She always hoped that her sister would suddenly wake up, and she would remember everything. She would let Kat cry into her, and calm her. But all she did was sleep. Kat looked over her Quinn, feeling tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. She whispered to her sister, "You're so lucky," She whispered, her voice cracking a little, "to sleep through everything. You don't remember the past – don't see the present." She stood and walked over to her sleeping older sister. Kat slowly stroked her sister's hair, "I'm sorry," She said slowly, "I never meant for anything of this to – "

She heard someone come in and she turned to see Regina Mills come in. Regina's eyes met Kat's, and she gave a cool smile, "Miss Luna, how are you?"

Kat crossed her arms and gritted her teeth, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Regina looked taken aback, but Kat could see amusement light in her eyes "I just came to see how your sister's doing."

"Well, she's doing fine, now please leave." Kat replied sharply. Her eyes burned into Regina with total hatred.

"You're always had something against me, Miss Luna and I've never understood what it is." Regina said innocently in her silky voice.

Kat took a few steps forward, until her face was inches from Regina's. She stared into the Evil Queen's black eyes, seeing a glimmer of malice in them. "I know who you are, and what you've done. I know everything." She whispered, her voice edged with anger.

Regina smiled a wicked smile, "What ever do you mean, Miss Luna?"

Kat's lip curled in disgust, "You're sickening. Why don't you just admit it? It's hardly as if I could tell anyone."

"Please, Miss Luna, you're beginning to irritate me. I am the Mayor. Nothing more."

Now it was Kat's turn to smile. "I know what you're hiding."

For one moment Regina's smile faded, "What do you mean?"

"Did you really think no one would find out?" Kat mocked with a little laugh, "You really do underestimate us. You don't seem to understand: you will be stopped. No curse can last forever. Now," Kat scowled, "Get the hell out of my sister's room."

"Of course." Regina said. Kat glared at her until she was gone.

Kat stayed there for a few more hours before heading home. When she got home Kat immediately went up stairs to take a nap without bothering to change.

* * *

_In Fairytale Time_

"Gwen!" Kate called running to find her sister "Gwen!" She ran through the wood, wincing a little as branches scratched her, but she kept running nonetheless through the underbrush until she reached a large field acres wide, a huge stone castle visible in the distance.

"I'm here!" Guinevere yelled back. Kate immediately knew where 'here' was. She ran over to the river and sat down on the bank by her sister. She took a seat by her sister, who was in her drenched underclothing – obviously she had just been swimming. Her red curls were dripping at the ends, and made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Kate often envied her sister's looks.

"Did you enjoy your swim?" Kate asked, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

Guinevere grinned, "Yes. I've been out here for hours, just watching the lake. Finally I just decided to jump into it."

Kate smiled back, "You should have come to get me."

"Oh, just look at it, Kate." Guinevere was staring at the lake now.

Kate looked forward, sighing at the beautiful sight. The water was a clear blue, and it looked glossy, as if it were made of crystal. The water was still. There was a small cliff on the opposite side of the lake, and water ran down the vine-covered cliff, making a miniature waterfall. Kate smiled.

"You seem in good spirits, considering," Guinevere commented, seeing her sister's pleasant state.

"Considering what?" Kate frowned.

Guinevere shifted uncomfortably, "Didn't father tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kate turned to look at her sister, all thought of the lake lost.

Guinevere sighed, running her hand through her hair, "I'm engaged, Kate."

"WHAT?!" He little sister jumped up, hands on her hips. Guinevere was only a few years older than her – only a young woman. "To who?"

Guinevere returned her gaze away, "King Arthur of Camelot."

Kate's mouth dropped, "You… are to be a Queen? The Queen of Camelot?"

Guinevere nodded, biting her lip. "We are princesses Kate…"

"Yes, but… Camelot!"

Guinevere gave her a weak smile, "I know. It is… exciting." She sighed, turning to her sister, "But Kate, I am frightened."

"Frightened?"

"I haven't any idea how to run a kingdom. I do not know this Arthur Pendragon. What if something happens? What if something goes wrong at my expense?"

"That could not ever happen. You are brilliant, Gwen. You will make a wonderful Queen." Kate assured her sister, still dazed from hearing this news.

Guinevere flushed, "Thank you, Kate."

Later that night Kate slipped out of the Manor. The sky was a deep black, but the moon was full and provided a great deal of light. Little stars twinkled brightly in the sky. Cool night air greeted Kate as she exited the castle, staring out at the open field. She had not been able to sleep, hardly even to think.

She made her way down the field, her mind on the lake, shimmering in the night. As she wondered along, she saw a man sitting by the river. His back was to her, and she cleared her throat so that he turned around, a bit of shock on his face.

"Excuse me," She said as she drew closer. "Are you alright?"

"No," The man replied solemnly.

"Is there something I can do to help?"" Kate asked taking a seat next to the man.

He turned to face her, "No."

Kate jumped a little. The man had grey spotted skin and pointed teeth. It took her a moment to adjust to his appearance before she sighed, "Is 'no' all you say?"

"No."

She sighed irritably, but she put out her hand, "I'm Kate."

The man gaped at her for a moment, but quickly recovered and shook her hand. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Ah, so that's you?" Kate said, trying to speak as coolly as possible.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, only that my sister and I have heard stories about you." Kate replied sheepishly.

"What have you heard?"

"Well…" Kate shifted uncomfortably. She knew what people said – Rumpelstiltskin was the Dark One; he was evil.

"It's alright, dearie. I'm used to it."

Kate looked at him sideways, seeing sorrow in his eyes, "Everybody is so deathly afraid of you. They think power is evil. But sometimes I envy you for it."

Rumpelstiltskin. "I lost the most important thing in the world because of it."

"Oh? What was it?"

Rumpelstiltskin did not reply.

"I'm so sorry." Kate glanced at the river. "I should not have asked."

"It was my son…"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, confusion running through his mind. He felt as though he could trust this girl. As if... "My son, Baelfire, Bae, didn't me to have my powers." Kate listened closely as Rumpelstiltskin finished his story.

"I'm very sorry." Was all Kate could say when he had finished. "If you don't mind me asking, how long ago was this?"

"100 years ago, today."

"Then how are you-"

"The Dark One power's give me immortality."

"It must get lonely." Kate said quietly.

Rumpelstiltskin gave a little laugh, "It is no picnic, but it is a living. I make my way."

"You're lying."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, shocked, "What?"

"Something dark is in you… you have endured so much. I can tell. You are unhappy." When he did not reply, Kate gave him a bit of a smile, "But I would like to be your friend."

For the first time since Bae, Rumpelstiltskin actually smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for listening."

Kate smiled. "How about I meet you here tomorrow around, twelve o'clock?" She offered.

"Thank you, I would like that very much."

* * *

**I have this story published on my Deviantart, but I thought I publish it here too. If anyone's interested I have artwork for this story on Deviantart. I'm KatePendragon there too. **

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~Kate**


	2. Quinn Luna

The bell rang as Kat walked into the Animal Shelter to start her shift. She put her sack lunch on the counter, and looked up to see David Nolen looking back at her.

"Good afternoon, Kat," David said with a smile.

"Hey," Kat said, forcing herself to return the smile.

David bit his lip, looking down and speaking softly, "How's your sister doing?"

"Better, the doctors say." Kat replied, a bit sourly. She was not at all in the mood for a conversation.

"I'm glad to hear it…" David said hesitantly.

"Thank you…and how are you doing? Have you remembered anything?" Kat answered, trying to the best of her ability to sound cheerful. David was a good man, and she didn't want him to make him feel as though he were a pest.

David shifted uncomfortably, "A bit, but not much."

Kat nodded sadly, "Well, I hope you get your memory back soon."

David was about to reply when Kat's cell phone went off.

"Sorry," She said right before bringing her phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She said impatiently. She tapped her foot, feeling David's eyes burning into her back.

"Miss Luna?"

"Yes?" Kat said, already recognizing the voice but hoping she was wrong.

"This is Dr. Whale. It's your sister…"

Kat's heart froze. "Y-yes… is something the matter?"

"No, actually. Something is great. Quinn is awake. She's disoriented, but she's been asking for you… do you think you'll be able to get to the hospital soon?

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Kat said abruptly, ending the call immediately.

"What is it?" David asked.

"It's Quinn, she's awake. Will you cover for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" She said running out the door.

"Quinn!" Kat cried running into her sister's room, she tossed her bag to the ground and rushing to the bedside where her sister lay.

"Kat!" Quinn was sitting up and smiling, she winced a little with pain and her smiled soured for a moment, but she looked back up at Kat with shining eyes.

Kat stroked her sister's red hair, "Are you feel well?"

"As well as I can," Quinn said a bit weakly.

Dr. Whale entered at that moment, and Kat said, "I'll be back in a minute." Quinn nodded and Kat made her way over to doctor Whale. "What happened?" Kat asked the doctor.

"We're not really sure. One of the nurses came in to check on her this morning and her eyes just opened. It's almost like magic." Dr. Whale said.

Kat couldn't help but smile at this statement.

"You're awake!" A new voice cried. Everyone in the room turned to see Henry Mills standing in the doorway.

"Henry, does your mother know you're here?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Yes," Regina answered, walking in the room. Kat's hand curled into a fist as she fought the urge to strike out at the Mayor.

"He heard Ms. Luna had woken up and wanted to come."

"I hope it's ok that I'm here." Henry said.

"Yes," Quinn said kindly, "It's fine." She smiled at the ten-year-old, "I'm actually glad to have the company. Other than you, Kat, of course."

"What do you remember?" Henry asked her, sitting at a chair near the bed.

"Henry-" Regina started, but she was interrupted.

"He's fine," Kat hissed at her, her eyes burning into Regina

"I remember walking into the house and everything went black. But…it's odd, but I remember thinking the floor was cold, like a cave floor."

"Do remember anything or anyone before this?" Henry continued. Regina shifted, obviously uncomfortable. She rested her hand on Henry's shoulder as to silence him, but he paid her no heed.

"I remember some people, but the events are fuzzy." Quinn said softly.

"Who do you remember?" Henry inquired.

"Well, Kat, obviously…um, a man…Adam? Adam Pritchard?"

"Yes, Adam's one of our friends." Kat cut in. "Anyone else?"

"Didn't Adam have a friend? Lucas?"

"Yes, Luke Delaney. You're doing great, Quinn." Kat smiled.

"I can see faces," Quinn said after a moment. "But the names aren't there."

"That's perfectly normal." Dr. Whale said, cutting in. "Would it be alright if your sister brought some people to help you remember throughout the week?" Quinn nodded. "Alright then, now we'll all let you rest. And I'll check on you a little bit."

Kat, Henry and Regina exited to room. "Alright, Henry let's go home."

"Actually, would it be alright if I went to Granny's with Kat?" Henry asked.

"If it's alright with Miss Luna," Regina said distastefully.

"Of course." Kat said, smiling at Henry.

"It's working," Henry said as the two slid into a booth at Granny's. "The curse is breaking."

Kat nodded, "I know, the clock moved, but why?"

"It's my mom, my _real_ mom." Henry corrected himself when he saw Kat's face. "Emma Swan. She's here. She's Snow White's daughter, she's the one that can break the curse."

Kat lifted her eyebrow in questioning, but she decided against contradicting the boy, "I see…can I ask you something Henry?"

"Sure."

"You've never mentioned who I am in your book. Do you know?"

"Well, to be honest there's not really any mention of Guinevere's little sister."

"I know."

"It does mention a little sister named Kate here, twice. But that's it. It would make sense, Kat, Kate, but I thought you would be Belle or Rapunzel or someone. At least that's what I thought until we figured out who Quinn was."

"Well what does it say about me?" Kat asked.

"Well, the first time your mention is says that you weren't happy when you found out that Guinevere was engaged. And then it says you came to visit her and Arthur after the engagement was announced. But that's it. What really happened?"

Kat sighed – this was going to be a long story.

* * *

_In Fairytale Time_

"Well, Gwen's gone." Kate said to Rumpelstiltskin. It had been three months since they first meet and they were already very close. "She left for Camelot this morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rumpelstiltskin offered, though his voice was toneless.

Kate sighed, satisfied with Rumpelstiltskin's effort to be supportive, "I'm going to see her next month, but I just wish I knew more about this Arthur Pendragon."

"I could get information for you." Rumpelstiltskin said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What'll it cost me?" Kate asked, knowing her friend all too well.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're a friend." He shrugged.

"Alright…what can you tell me?"

"Well, he's a very fair king, everyone loves him. Except for his half-sister, Morgan, she's a year older than him and she feels that she should be Queen. She studies magic, but she doesn't use it for evil. She knows Camelot will never yield to her."

"Then why are you telling me about her?"

"Because, if the king were to suddenly die, they may not yield to Morgan, but they would yield to Arthur's son, Mordred."

* * *

"Henry," A voice said, interrupting Kat's story. Kat looked up and saw a young woman, with piercing green eyes and blonde hair.

"Hi, Emma," Henry said, sliding his book in his backpack.

"Who's this?" Emma asked, motioning to Kat.

"I'm Kat. Kat Luna. Nice to meet you." Kat said, smiling. She held out her hand, and Emma shook it.

"Emma Swan, Henry's birthmother."

"Yes, he's told me about you." Kat answered kindly.

"Yeah, I'm going to be in town for a couple days so, I'll see you around."

"Are you here for Operation Cobra?" Henry asked.

"Henry-"

"It's ok, Kat's in it."

"You are?" Emma said in disbelief. Kat nodded. "Henry go wait in the car. I want to talk to Kat for a second."

"Ok." Emma handed Henry the keys to her bug.

"Do you really believe him?" Emma asked when Henry was gone.

"I don't see why everyone thinks Henry is wrong. It's been my experience that children sometimes see things adults don't," Kat said, biting her lip.

"But it's crazy."

"Is it?"

Emma shrugged, realizing Kat was don't going to change her mind. "Who does he think you are?" She asked.

"I'm not really in the book."

"Hey Kat!" Someone called as Kat walked out of Granny's. She looked over her shoulder and saw Luke Delaney running over to her. He had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" She replied, smiling at seeing her friend.

"I heard Quinn woke up."

"She did."

"What does she remember?" Luke asked, fascinated.

"She remembers you, me and Adam, but those are the names she remembers. She says she can picture some faces though."

"Well, I was gonna stop by to see how's she's doing. Would it be alright if Max came with me?" Luke inquired.

"Yeah, Dr. Whale said familiar faces are a good idea."

"Great. I'm going to head over there now. I'll see you around." Luke called over his shoulder and he walked past.

"Bye and tell Max I said 'hi'!" She waved as he went over to his car.

"Will do!" Luke shouted back.

Luke Delaney was the gym teacher at the high school and Adam's best friend. Maxwell 'Max' Whitby was the vice-principal at the high school and Adam would be lost without him. There was no advice Adam valued more than Max's.

"What's this I hear about your sister waking up?" A voice said from behind Kat.

She spun around and glared at Matthew. He was 17 and lived with his aunt, Megan Logan. Even though he was Adam's son, the two despised each other.

"What do _you _want?" She said through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." Matthew said, sounding offended, but Kat could see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I don't want your congratulations, know get out of my sight."

"My, my, aren't we hostile?" He mocked.

"Matthew…" She said in a threating tone.

"Alright fine, I'll leave." He smirked. "_Mother__." _

Kat grabbed Matthew by his shirt and pulled him close so their faces were only inches apart.

"If you ever call me that again-"

"What's going on here?"

Kat dropped Matthew's shirt and turned to see Megan standing right next to them.

"Nothing." Kat said giving them both a look of pure hatred. "Now, I have to get going." She finished and started to walk away.

"Congratulations on your sister waking up!" Megan called. Kat clenched her teeth and kept walking.


	3. Maid Marian

Kat smiled as she got into her car. The day had been nearly perfect. Quinn was awake. The curse was breaking of course her run-in with Matthew and Morgan made her want to punch something. They reminded her of Arthur. And that reminded her that he didn't remember. Kat had found herself missing Arthur. She had been avoiding Adam because when she saw him her heart ached.

Kat parked the car in front of Mr. Gold's Shop. She took a deep breath then entered the shop.

"Miss Luna, what can I do for you?"

"I need information."

"About what?"

"Mordred, you never finished telling me about him."

"And, why, prey tell do you need that information now?"

"The curse will most likely be broken soon, I need to know what he's up to."

"Well, I would gladly tell you, if you had something for me-"

"I do."

"Oh?"

"I it was a while ago, just before mine and Arthur's wedding. The Blue Fairy came to congratulate me. I thanked her and invited her to the wedding. Afterwards at the reception I overheard one fairy ask 'whatever happened to the spinner's son?' Blue said 'He went to a land called 'Boston'. At the time I didn't understand what she meant. But now that Henry told me that the spinner Rumpelstiltskin became to Dark One, I realize Blue was talking about Bae. He's alive and in Boston. When the curse breaks you can go find him…now, what is Mordred up to?

"It's likely that he and his aunt will join forces with Regina."

"That much I figured, but there has to be more. You're Rumpelstiltskin you know everything."

"You flatter, me too much, Miss Luna-"

"Cut it with the 'Miss Luna's' we've know each other for more than 30 years."

"Alright then, Kat," She rolled her eyes at that. "I'm afraid to tell you that I'm not awake of any plane between Mordred and Morgan."

"Rumple-"

"However," Mr. Gold raised his hand. "I don't doubt that when the curse is broken one or the other of them will come to me for something."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I have something that each of them will be needing when the curse breaks."

"What will they be needing?"

"Can't tell you that." Kat opened her mouth to say something, but Mr. Gold kept talking. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Kat glared at him, but left. As she walked outside, Kat ran into her friend Maria Duke.

Maria smiled. "Kat, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm good, Quinn woke up last week.

"I know, Adam told me."

Maria and Adam were neighbors and very good friends.

"How about you?"

"I'm good."

"Are you and Geoffrey still together?"

Maria nodded. She and Geoffrey Northwood had been engaged for several years.

"Have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"No." Maria took a sudden interest in her shoes. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"So, Quinn's doing better?" Maria asked suddenly, looking up.

"Yes, she is."

"Could Geoff and I go see her?"

"Yes, I'm sure she would love that."

"Wonderful. Oh! Could Robert come too?"

"Yes, Rob could come too." Kat said with a smirk. Robert Hudson was an old friend of Maria's. Geoffrey, however, did _not _like Robert at all. He'd even tired to have Robert arrested once. Claiming he'd seen Robert trying to break into his house. Unfortunately for Geoffrey, Graham said there wasn't enough evidence to convict Robert. There were several rumors that Maria and Robert were having an affair, but they denied. However, Kat could tell Maria definitely had feeling for Robert.

"Well, I'll be going." Maria said. "I have to go tell Geoff about Quinn then we'll go see her."

"Alright, it was nice to see you." Kat said.

"You, too, bye."

"Bye," Kat waved as Maria got into her car.

* * *

_Fairytale Time _

Kate had been in Camelot for a week. She was having fun, but she missed Rumpelstiltskin. However, Arthur had turned out to be wonderful. Kate liked him a lot.

Camelot was larger than one might think. There was also small kingdom that Arthur ruled. It was just a few days ride from Camelot, but Arthur rarely visited there and he mostly left the rule to the sheriff. However, Arthur's cousin, Marian lived there and Arthur asked her to keep an eye on the sheriff. So far everything was going smoothly. The kingdom was called Nottingham.

Arthur had introduced Kate to Marian. And in the few days they'd known each other they'd become thick as thieves. They told each other everything. Marian had been very interested in Rumpelstiltskin.

"Is he really as bad as everyone says?"

"Oh. Well…he's…it's complicated. There's more to him then meet's the eye."

Marian nodded. "Well, we should get back to the castle. Dinner will be soon."

_The Next Morning_

Kate loved to get up early. The sun had just risen and she decided to go to the garden. When she got there, she saw someone was already there. The person turned and smiled at her. It was Arthur.

"Good morning, Kate."

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Arthur."

"Alright…so what bring you to the garden this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and I've always thought it's beautiful out here I the morning."

"It is."

The two talked for while long. Kate found herself liking Arthur more and more.

"Well," Arthur said, looking at the clock tower. "I think we should go back before they start looking for us."

Kate nodded and got up, but truthfully she didn't want to leave. She could talk to Arthur all day.

* * *

**I have one more chapter written. I'll upload it either tonight or tomorrow morning, if I get up early enough. **

**Please review! **

**~Kate**


	4. Forbidden Love

Kat headed into the hospital. Quinn' memory was coming back and she was eager to go home. Today, Kat had decided, was the day she going to see if her sister remembered anything from their world.

Kat wasn't watching where she was going and she walked straight into Graham.

"Oh, sorry." She said, backing up a few steps.

"It's okay." Graham said, distractedly.

"You alright?" She asked after seeing his distant expression.

"Uh, yeah…Kat, how long have we known each other?"

"A while."

In truth, she and Graham had meet while he was traveling through Camelot.

"Do you remember when we met?"

She almost said 'yes', but hesitated. "Why?"

"I think we've meet before, like, in another life."

"Why would you think that?"

"I've been having these flashes from a place that's not Storybrooke. And then there's this wolf that keeps following me."

"Maybe you should see Dr. Hooper." Kat suggested.

"I did go to see. That's when I saw Mary-Margret."

"Mary-Margret?"

"Yes, but she had long hair and it looked like I was about to hurt her."

"You're starting to sound like Henry."

"Henry?"

"Yes, he has this theory that we're all storybook characters and we don't remember because of a curse."

"Really?...Do you believe him?"

She shrugged. "Anything's possible."

"You have a point…I'm going to see Henry."

"Alright. I hope you get everything sorted out."

"Thanks!" Graham climbed into his car and sped off. Kat sighed, she'd been so tempted to tell him, but he had to remember on his own.

She headed to Quinn's room to find she already had company. Adam was in the room and the two were laughing, Kat recognized the smile on Adam's face, it was the look he used to give her. She felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

"Adorable, isn't it?" Regina said. Kat's fists tightened and she whirled around. "What do you want?" She asked, teeth clenched.

"Such hostility. I thought you'd be happy for your sister. They do make a perfect pair."

Kat stepped closer to Regina. "If you come here one more time, I won't hesitate to punch you in the face."

Regina gave Kat one of her signature smiles. "Alright, Miss Luna, I'll leave…but we're not done." With that the mayor left. Kate stared daggers at Regina's back till she was out of sight. She turned around and saw Adam exiting Quinn's room with a smile on his face.

"Hey Adam." Kate said, forcing a smile.

"Hey Kat."

"How's Quinn?"

"She seems to be doing well. I was just going for coffee, want something?"

"Yeah…I'll come with you." She followed him down to the cafeteria.

"So, has Dr. Whale said when Quinn can come home?" Adam asked her.

"He said in about a week or so."

"That's great."

The two bought the coffee and started back up to Quinn's room.

"Hey, Kat, could I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Ok, uh, would it be okay if Quinn and I started dating?"

Kat's heart froze. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you're my best friend, would it be weird for you if I started dating your sister?"

"N-no." She somehow managed to say. "If you two like each other, I won't stand in the way."

"Thanks Kat." Adam smiled. "You're the best." Before Kat realized what was happening, Adam gave her a kiss on the cheek. . She blushed.

"Well, I, um, got something to do." Adam said a moment later. "I'll see you around." With that, Adam took off. Kat beamed and made her way to Quinn's room.

* * *

_Fairytale Time_

_3 Weeks Later_

Kate couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Arthur. She immediately hated herself. Arthur was Gwen's fiancée. He loved her and she loved him. Kate sighed. What should she do? Tell Gwen? Or just try to ignore her feelings?

Just as she was thinking this, Kate looked out her window and Guinevere down in the courtyard. She looked around and when she was sure no one was around pushed open the door that led to the garden.

_That's odd. _Kate thought. _What would Gwen being doing in the gardens in the middle of the night? _

As usual, Kate's curiosity got the better of her and she found herself down in the courtyard. She opened the small door and entered the garden. It was larger than Kate had initially thought and she wandered around till she heard voices. Kate rounded a corner and she gasped. Guinevere was in the arms of Sir Lancelot.


	5. Drunk

"You're rooms right up stairs to the left." Kat told her sister as they entered the house.

"Ok, thanks." Quinn said. Just as the door closed a Cocker Spaniel came over to the door and started sniffing Quinn. "And whose this?" she asked, sinking to the dogs level and picking him up.

"That's Dash. He's a rescue, I found him a few weeks ago."

"He seems familiar…" Quinn said trailing off as she examined the dog. Kat held her breath, was the curse breaking? Was she about to remember? Was-

Quinn shook her head. "I must just remember him from before."

"Yeah. Look, I'm going to bring your stuff up, just look around see if you remember anything."

* * *

Friday came around sooner then Kat would've liked. Quinn was upstairs getting ready for her date and Kat was on her third glass of vodka.

"Alright," Quinn said, descending the stairs. She was wearing a long dark green dress that hugged her waist and had no sleeves. Quinn had added a pearl necklace to top it all off and Kat couldn't deny, she looked beautiful.

"Well, what do you think?" Quinn asked her little sister.

"You look beautiful." Kat said truthfully. She took the last sip of her glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Quinn asked her little sister.

"Quinn, I'm fine, now Adam will be here any minute." Just then the doorbell rang. Quinn went to get the door and Kat disappeared into the kitchen to get herself another glass of vodka.

"You look…beautiful." She heard Adam breath.

"Thank you," Quinn replied. "Kat! Adam's here, I'm going."

"Ok. Have fun!" She replied. She heard the front door slam and she took several swigs of the glass.

* * *

A few hours, and several more glasses of vodka, later Kat stumbled out of her house and down the street.

"Well, well look what we go here." A man's voice said. Kat whirled around too fast and everything started to spin.

"She's a pretty one, i'nt she?" Another voice said. Before Kat could say or do anything everything went black.

* * *

Kat's eyes started to open. She moaned her head was killing her. As she sat up she realized she wasn't in her house.

She screamed.

"Would you please not do that?" Mr. Gold asked, entering his living room.

"_What the hell am I doing at your house?!"_ She shrieked.

"I found you passed out on the street. Lucky I showed up when I did there were three men there, and let's just say I don't think they would've taken you back to their houses to keep you safe."

"I remember…sort of…Thanks, by the way. Ah! My head!" She groaned.

"Here," He said, handing her a small glass. "Drink this."

"What's in it?" She asked, eyeing the glass suspiciously.

"It will help your head, now drink it."

Kat closed her eyes and swallowed. "What the hell was in that?!" She yelled.

"You're the first person to successfully swallow that, Miss Luna, congratulations."

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course. Help yourself."

Kat followed him into the kitchen.

"So why did you do it?" She asked him, after drinking several cups of water.

"What?"

"Rescue me."

"You're a friend. I could hardly let that happen to you."

"Please," Kat said with an eye roll. "We stopped being friends along time ago."

"According to you." He shot back. "However, I don't think I was ever informed of what I did to deserve this treatment."

"What _didn't _you do?! You helped Mordred troops infiltrate the castle! If you hadn't interfered-"

"If I hadn't interfered, _Regina _would've helped them into the palace and you never would've known until it was too late. If I hadn't interfered you and your sister wouldn't have been able to escape and you would be stuck in here with no memories." He spat back. They were both silent for a few moments.

"How did you know I'd use magic?" She whispered.

"I was the Dark One, Miss Luna. I knew Merlin was teaching you. And I knew that when you saw the Curse coming you would try to protect yourself and your sister, unfortunately your shield wasn't big enough."

"Yes, I noticed that…Well, thank you, Mr. Gold, but I think I'll be going now." She stood up and nearly fell over. "What the-"

"That would be a side effect of my remedy. You will feel rather dizzy for the next hour or so, I'd say. But by all means go ahead, you'll look drunk though, I might add, and I wonder how long you'll be in jail for underage drinking."

"Did you plan this?" She shot him a look.

"I just took advantage of your situation."

"Alright, Gold, what do you want?"

"I just want a conversation with an old friend." He told her truthfully, Kat didn't believe him.

"And what would I get in return?"

"What do you want, dearie?"

"Arthur. I want you to wake him up."

* * *

**Anyone see last night's episode? The end just about broke my heart, can't wait for next weeks episode though! Anyway, hope you guys liked that chapter! I've decided that I'm going to try to catch up with the show so I'll be writing this story like crazy this week. Anyway, please review! I love to know what you guys think!**

**~Kate**


	6. The House of R Gold

"_Arthur, I want you to wake him up." _

"Is that wise, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, you know what Regina did to the former sheriff when he 'woke up'. Do you really want to risk that with your beloved Arthur?"

With that, Kat was at the end of her rope.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?!" She screeched. "Having to do this everyday! Having the person you love treat as nothing more than a friend! I wish I didn't remember! I don't want to remember!"

Mr. Gold didn't respond. "But then I forgot, you wouldn't know how that feels, would you…you don't have a heart." She spat.

"You know nothing." He said through clenched teeth.

"Really?" She said. "I know how you lost Bae. How you were too scared to go with him." Mr. Gold stared daggers at her, but Kat refused to step down. "And I know about Belle How you through her out simply because she love you. What a crime. And now that kind wonderful girl is dead because of you." Kat rose to her feet, finally able to walk again. "She would've understood, you know, about Bae." Venom was etched in her words. He was the man who destroyed her happiness and she wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to feel the same way she felt. She wanted him to feel miserable. "I saw her after she left. And I told her there was more to your story then you let on. She knew, and she wanted to help you. She was going to come back to you. But she said there was something she had to do first. And after what you told me, I take that was to see her father. It's your fault she's dead Rumpelstiltskin. And I hope you know Bae may very well be gone also. When did you lose him, anyway? 200, 300 years ago? How do you know he's even still alive?"

"GET OUT!" Mr. Gold shouted. Kat didn't flinch.  
"Very well…"She picked up her jacket and pulled it on. "Goodbye, Mr. Gold." With gave him a snarky smile then left.

* * *

"I saw you Gwen." Kate told her. "I saw you and Lancelot last night."

"Oh God." Guinevere breathed, sinking into her chair. "What you must think of me, Kate. I must be a terrible person in your eyes."

"I could never think that of you…but I do want an explanation."

Gwen nodded. "You deserve that…it was a few months after I came here. Lancelot was very kind to me and before we knew it, we were in love. We tried, Kate, really we did, but-"

"Gwen, I understand, but this cannot go on. Either break it off or tell Arthur."

"I can't! He could have me killed."

"He wouldn't." Kate insisted.

"Kate, I can't." Tears were streaming down Gwen's face. "He'll hate me and I couldn't bare that."

"He could never hate you, Gwen." Kate assured her. "He loves you too much." She whispered. Guinevere only sobbed harder.

"If you don't tell him now, he'll find out and then it'll be worse."

"Kate, I can't tell him, don't you understand?" Gwen insisted.

"I do, Gwen, really, I do, but you have to tell him…or I will."

* * *

"How was your date with Adam?" Kat asked when she got home.

"Wonderful." Quinn sighed happily.

"I'm sure it was." Kate murmured.

"Where were you?" Quinn asked as the two sat down at the kitchen table. "When I came home you were gone."

"I, er, went for a walk…and I ran into Mr. Gold. He…uh, invited me back to his house for tea." She replied, thinking fast.

"Mr. Gold? The Scottish man with the limp?" Quinn asked.

Kat nodded and took a sip o water. Her head was still killing her; Mr. Gold's concoction had only helped marginally.

"I didn't know you two were…together."

Kat spit her water out.

"Me and Gold?!God no! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, you were at his house all night…" Quinn shifted uncomfortable.

"Ew! Gross! No, we're friends, not even friends, acquaintances."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. Clearly she did not believe her sister. "Kat, it's ok. If you two really like each other-"

"Like!? LIKE?! Ha! I can barley stand the son of a bitch."

"But if you can't stand him-"

"We used to be friends, but he blew it and he was trying to make amends, but it didn't work."

"Oh…so you and Mr. Gold aren't-"

"No, but thank you. I really needed those images in my head."

Quinn blushed. "Sorry."

As the day went on Kat kept thinking about what she'd said to Mr. Gold. It was not in her nature to be that nasty. But the man set her teeth on edge. He'd destroyed her happiness. Now it was his turn to suffer.

_But that's just it. _She nagged herself. _He is suffering, everyday of his life. _

It was true. He had to live with everything she'd thrown at him. She did feel bad for hurting him. _Maybe I should go apologize. No matter what he's done I shouldn't have talked to him like that. _

Just at that moment, Kat saw him talking to Moe French. _Better get it over with_. She started to walk over when she heard Moe saying.

"You are the lowest! I'll get you for this!" Moe was trying to stop Gold from taking his van, but to no avail. Gold's man drove off with the van and Gold crossed the street to talk to Regina.

"How can he live with himself?" Moe asked Kat. "Just taking away people's livelihood's like that."

"Don't take it personally Mr. French. You're not the only one whose suffered by his hand."

"Don't I know it." Moe scoffed

"At one time I thought he was a very different person. That he just had a few problems." Kat told him

Moe snorted. "What led you to believe that?'

"It's a long story…but I know the truth now. He's a two faced bastard and always will be."

* * *

**Yes, I know I'm kinda of jumping around as to what episode this takes place in, but I'm trying to catch up. Once I hit Season 2, it'll go slower. Sorry about how terrible Kat was to Rumpel, but she's really pissed at him. Did anyone else's heart break in the last episode? They were already being cruel enough to us Rumbelle fans, but having Belle break the cup was just to horrible. I was in a very emotionally state for a majority of Downton Abbey. But then the ending of that cheered me up quite a bit because Anna and Bates have replaced Rumpel and Belle as my favorite fictional couple in existance. Oh, and if you haven't watched the episode there is a 99.99999% chance that you will cry. **

**Anyway, please review! I want your opinons! **

**~Kate**


	7. Rumors

"So what's this I hear about you sleeping with Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked. Kat nearly choked on her bagel.

"What?" Ruby said, confused.

"Where did you hear that?" Kat demanded.

"It was in the paper." The waitress said, plopping _The Dailey Mirror _in front of Kat. "Third page."

"_Anger issues aside, Mr. R. Gold seems to have taken an interest in 19-year-old Katrina Luna." _Kat read aloud. "_On the morning of February 13__th__, Miss Luna was seen leaving the pawnshop owner's house. Later that night, Mr. Gold got into a disagreement with Moe French, this argument soon turned sour and Mr. Gold was heard saying 'she's gone and she's never coming back.' So, what did happen between Miss Luna and Mr. Gold? And what did Moe French have to do with it?_

I'm going to kill Sydney Glass." Kat said through clenched teeth.

"Don't blame Sydney," Emma remarked, sliding onto to stool next to Kat. "Blame Regina. She's probably behind She came to see Gold in jail. Maybe he pissed her off so she made up a story to discredit him."

"But part of it's true." Kat whispered.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "What? Are you and he actually-"

"No! But I was at his house till the morning of the 13th."

"Why?"

Kat paused. "Promise that I won't get in trouble."

Emma hesitated. "Fine."

"Thank you…I was drunk. I wondered out of the house and into some…trouble. Mr. Gold stepped in and saved me."

"Alright…why were you drunk?"

"It's a long story." Kat's eyes went to her fingernails.

"Hey, I should be arresting you, but I'm not going to. Now tell me _why _were you drunk."

"It's my sister…she went on a date with Adam Pritchard that day."

"And you care because…?" When Kat made no reply, Emma understood. "Ah, I see. Well, I promised I wouldn't arrest you and I won't. But this is a warning, don't let it happen again."

"It won't."

"Good."

"Well, now that that's all cleared up, what can I get you?" Ruby asked Emma.

"Hot chocolate to go." The sheriff replied. Kat stayed for a few more minutes before departing.

She was completely lost in her thoughts and found herself running into Adam.

"Kat, hey." He gave her a weak smile.

"Adam…" She breathed. When he didn't meet her eyes she realized what he was thinking. "I take it you read the paper."

"Yes…yes, I did."

"Look, Adam. I-"

"Kat, it's really not any of my business. It's you life."

"But-"

"I'll see you around." He said and hurried off.

Tears blurred Kat's vision. She could handle everyone thinking she was a slut, everyone, but Arthur. That was something she couldn't stand.

"What's troubling you, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked. Kat whirled around.

Gold was smirking.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You fed Sydney that story in the paper."

He only grinned.

"Why?" She was furious, had he planned all this. "What did I do to-"

"Do you not remember what you said to me? Did you really think I would let that go unpunished? It's like you don't know me at all."

He started to walk away when Kat grabbed his arm and turned

"No matter what you do, it doesn't change the fact that you lost Bae and Belle."

Gold pulled his arm away and Kat began to stalk off, but she heard him say. "This isn't over, Miss Luna, I always have the last word."

* * *

"You wouldn't," Guinevere was horrified.

"I will if I have to…but it will hurt him more if anyone but you tells him."

"Kate-"

"Don't try to argue, I won't change my mind. You have till tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Gwen shrieked.

"The sooner the better." Kate said stiffly. With that she left her sister. Kate went back to her room and bolted the door. She did not want to be disturbed.

* * *

_Could it be true? _Arthur thought. _Could I really be in love with my fiancée's little sister? …Yes. _

_How to tell Guinevere? _Arthur just hoped the peace treaty would hold. _It will. _He reasoned. _I'm still marrying one of his daughters. But can I really do that to Guinevere? But it's not fair to keep her from true love. But what if Kate doesn't love you? _The voice in the back of his head nagged. The thought hadn't occurred to him, but it could very well be true. _Is it really worth the risk? _

_Yes. _

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Arthur called. The door opened and he turned.

"I have something to tell you." Guinevere said.

* * *

**Alright, I have two weeks to catch up with the show. Let's see if I can do it. I hope you guys that chapter!And Thank you to my beta, LoverofRumpelstiltskin! **

**Now please review!**

**~Kate**


	8. All Is Revealed

When Kat reached the house, she found Luke Delaney waiting on the porch.

"Hey," Kat smiled. She'd always liked Lancelot. He was a very kind man and he had loved Gwen very much. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was actually hoping to see Quinn. Not that I'm not glad to see you." He added quickly. "But I wanted to talk to her about something."

"Oh, what is it?"

Luke took a deep breath and Kat had an idea as to what he might say. "I, wanted to tell Quinn that, uh, I-"

"Are you trying to tell me that you like Quinn?"

"I think it's more than like, Kat." Luke murmured.

Kat couldn't suppress a smile. "Well, I hate to say it, but it seems that she's with Adam, but don't give up." Kat told him. "I think Quinn will like you a lot better than Adam."

"But, he's my best friend, I don't want to hurt him."

"Luke, if Quinn would prefer to be with you, but stays with him. That will hurt him far more than if you both lie to him."

* * *

"What is it?" Arthur asked kindly.

Guinevere looked at the floor and fiddled with her hair. "Arthur, you know I care about you, don't you?" She finally looked up at him.

"Of course I know." He assured her.

"Good…because I-Kate saw me-she told me to tell you-" Guinevere was stuttering and tears began to stream down her face.

"Guinevere, what on earth's the matter?" Arthur asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh God," She exclaimed, wiping her face. Guinevere looked up and met his eyes. "Arthur, I don't love you."

Arthur felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank God." He breathed.

Guinevere was shocked. "What?"

"Gwen, I care about you, but I don't love you either."

"Then why did you-?"

"I only just realized it." He told her.

"Oh…who is it? If I may ask."

Arthur smiled. "Your sister."

Guinevere returned his smile. "Well, I think she feels the same way."

"Really?" Arthur asked hopefully. "How can you tell?"

"Whenever you're around she always stares at you. And she's very distracted. I could be wrong, but I don't think so."

"Thank you, Gwen. And just out of curiosity, who is it who holds your heart?"

Guinevere blushed. "Lancelot." She admitted.

"You two would make a wonderful pair." Arthur told her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Kate." He made his way to the door.

"Of course, oh and Arthur," Arthur turned back around. "I'm glad we're friends."

"So am I, Gwen. So am I." With that, he left the study to find Kate, while Guinevere ran off to find Lancelot.

For the next few weeks, everything was perfect. Plans for Kate and Arthur's wedding were going ahead. Lancelot publicly started courting Guinevere, there was gossip that they had been together before the engagement broke, but, as there was no proof, Arthur ignored it

"Just one more week." Kate said happily.

"Yes, just one more week till you're Queen of Camelot." Arthur remarked, Kate giggled.

"You know I don't care about that."

"I know." Arthur gave her a soft kiss before a guard interrupted.

"What is it?" The king asked, a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry milord," The guard bowed. "But there's a young man here to see you."

"What young man? I thought I told you I didn't want to see anyone today."

"Yes, milord, I know, I've told him, but he's quiet adamant."

Arthur sighed. "What's his name?"

"Mordred, milord."

Kate saw her fiancé stiffen. "Send him in." Arthur said gravely.

When the guard was gone, Kate turned to him. "Arthur, what's wrong? Who's this Mordred?"

Arthur looked down at her, a solemn look in his face. "My son."

* * *

On her way to Granny's that morning, Kat saw Matthew talking to Anna Rivers. Anna looked upset. Afraid Matthew was going to hurt her, Kat hurried over.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"It's none of your business." Matthew snapped. He turned back to Anna. "And don't forget what I told you."

Anna's eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing." Anna said, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"It's clearly not nothing. Really, tell me what it is. I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to."

Anna gave Kat a peculiar look. "It's odd. I barley know you, but I trust you…It's just…do you remember those break-ins from a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, although Emma said nothing was taken. Just some broken glass." Kat said.

"Yes, well, nothing was taken from anyone's house. Except for Adam Pritchard's."

Kat's heart started to beat faster. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that Adam's always been like a father to me." Kat nodded. "I was going to pay him a visit, but when I got there, the door was open. So I went in. It was stupid, I know, and I don't know what I was thinking, but I saw Matthew in the house. He was going through Adam's desk. The place was in an awful state. Then I saw Matthew pocket something. I didn't see what it was. Anyway, I got out as fast I could and called Emma. Adam got there a few minutes after she did. He went through his desk and he kept saying 'it's gone, it's gone', Emma asked him what it was, but he wouldn't say. Then he sent me home. I decided I would confront Matthew about it and well, you saw."

"Anna, why didn't you just tell Emma?" Kat asked.

"I don't know!" The girl replied miserably. "I wanted to, but something stopped me."

"Do you want me to tell Emma?" Kat asked gently.

Anna looked as if Kat had just given her a million dollars. "Would you?"

"Yes, if you're really too scared. I will."

"Oh thank you!" Anna threw her arms around Kat.

"It's no problem." Kat laughed and walked off.

Anna was a sweet girl. She was very bright, or at least she had been in the old world. She still was in this world too, from what Kat could tell, but she wasn't as confident and Regina had obviously meddled with the girl's common sense.

"Hey, Kat," Emma said. "How can I help you?"

"You know those break-ins from a few weeks ago?"

"Of course. I'm still working on them."

"Well, I think I might be able to help."


	9. Lost Children

'_Don't let it be forgot_

_that once there was a spot_

_for one brief shining moment-_

"Hello?" Kat said into her phone.

"Miss Luna," It was Mr. Gold.

"God damn it, Gold what do you want?"

"It's Henry," He said simply.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" She shrieked.

"Nothing!" He said defensively. "This was all Regina."

"Yes. I _so _sure Regina would poison her son."

"It was meant for Emma."

"Ok that I believe. So, how did Henry get poisoned."

"Long story, but get to my shop as soon as you can."

"Why do you need me?"

"I need someone I can trust. And the only person in Storybrooke that I know I can trust is you."

"And what makes you think I'll help you? And that still doesn't answer my question."

"Because if you know that the curse will be broken sooner if you help me."

"You _still _haven't told me what I have to do."

"Do you remember when I bottled true love?"

"That's not exactly something you forget, but why is it relevant?"

"Because it's here in Storybrooke."

"Ok. It's here. Why bring it up now?"

"Because, Miss Luna," Mr. Gold was starting you get irritated. "The curse is about to be broken."  
Suddenly it hit Kat. "The curse is breaking and you want to go find Bae!"

"Well done Miss Luna. Your deduction skills are exemplary." He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it. But that still doesn't explain why you need magic."

"Stop arguing! Will you help me or not?"

"Rumpelstiltskin asking a humble queen for help, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Katrina…" He growled.

Kat smirked. Oh she was enjoying this. "Alright, I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to come to my shop, right away."

"Ok, I'm heading to my car now. Hold on, tell me _exactly _what I have to do."

Mr. Gold sighed. "Emma and Regina are going to come ask for my help with Henry. I will tell them about the true love potion."

"So this is for Henry?" Kat was confused, this did not sound like the Rumpelstiltskin she knew.

"No," He murmured. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Kat stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't going anywhere until he told her everything.

"Katrina, look, I need that potion and the only one who can get it for me is Miss Swan. Henry doesn't need it. All he needs is his biological mother to say 'I love you'. It's a sleeping curse, not rocket science. I'm surprised Her Majesty hasn't figured it out by now. But anyway, I need you to go with them because, even though this is for Henry, I don't trust Regina alone with Emma. And I need that potion."

"So you're just using them?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh I do hate that word. Henry will be fine, I'm simply distracting them till Miss Swan is needed."

"And when will Miss Swan be needed?" Kat practically shouted.

"When the sleeping curse has been fully enacted."

"They'll think he's dead!" She screamed.

"An unfortunate price, but they'll only think so for a few moments."

"You're going to pretend that the potion will help Henry?"

Mr. Gold didn't responded. "And you _actually _expect me to help you?! I'd never put anyone through the pain of losing a child! Even if he's not really dead. They'll think he is and that's the most terrible feeling in the world," Kat added, tears stung in eyes. "I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

"Not even Regina?"

Rage suddenly filled Kat. "You're such a hypocrite Gold! You know exactly what it's like to lose a child! Why would you force that on anyone else?!"

"Because they'll get the joy of being reunited him!" He shouted back. "If you hadn't noticed, I haven't had that honor. That potion will ensure that I have that pleasure!"

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Would you do it?!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"If this was the only way that you could have your Abigail back, would you do it?"

Tears were pouring down Kat's face now. "No." She replied after a few moments of silence. With that she hung up her phone.

Still sobbing, Kat started to her car, but took two steps then collapsed on the sidewalk in tears. She hadn't thought about Abigail in 28 years.

"Kat?" A voice said. She didn't bother to look, she didn't care who it was. "What in God's name is wrong?" The person asked again. That voice, she knew that voice, but she was so distraught, she couldn't place it. "Come on, I'm taking you home." A pair of strong arms picked her up. She rested her head on the man's chest. Finally she looked up. Her eyes met a pair of bright blue eyes. "Arthur." She whispered before everything went back.

* * *

_Fairytale World_

_2 Years Later_

"Arthur!" Kate yelled, excitement in her voice, as she burst into his study. She knew he didn't like to be disturbed when he was reading, but she had to tell him.

"Kate what is it?" He asked, slightly irritated, setting his book down.

Her grin only brightened. "Arthur Pendragon you're going to be a father."

Arthur stood up so fast the chair he'd been sitting in fell over. He made his way over to her and grasped her arms. "Are you sure?"

Kate could only nod. She was smiling so much her face was starting to hurt. Arthur broke into a huge smile and gave her a soft kiss.

"How did I get so lucky?" He beamed down at her. "I love you so much."

Kate returned his smile with a whole heart. "I love you too."

* * *

_9 Months Later_

Arthur's brow furrowed ever further with concern as he heard another of Kate's shrill screams. She was beyond the bedchamber doors, but her voice still pierced his ears more and more with each cry of pain. She had gone into labor early that morning, and eight hours later was still in the same condition. Midwives rushed in and out of the room, shouting to one another to bring a cloth, or warm water.

"Almost done, dear!" Arthur heard one of the midwives' call over Kate's yelling, "Just push a bit more…"

The hours had been pure torture, and Arthur had not been permitted to visit Kate during any of the labor.

A midwife rushed out and bowed quickly to Arthur, "She is almost finished, your Majesty," she said hurriedly. "Your child will be born shortly."

"Is she well?"

"It was a rather hard birth," The midwife said gravely, "we shall know shortly."

With a reproachful bow, she hurried back into the room and slammed the door shut.

For one moment, there was nothing but pure silence. Then, suddenly, Kate let out the most blood-chilling scream, and then peace. Nothing but relieved breathing. Arthur could hear Kate panting and rose immediately.

A midwife exited, a ghostly look on her face, "You may enter, your majesty." She said, not meeting his eyes.

He walked swiftly into the room, and saw Kate lying in the bloodstained bed. Every visible inch of her body was coated slick with sweat, and her face looked drained and languid. Pillows beneath her back held her in an upright position, but she looked horrid. A few locks of her dark hair stuck to her face, and she breathed hard, as if it were difficult. Her eyes continued to open and close as though she hadn't the strength to hold them open. And when she saw Arthur her mouth opened as though she were trying to speak to him.

He rushed to her side and slid to his knee so that they were close in height, "Kate," He whispered, his insides crumbling and tears rushing to his eyes. He pushed the strands of hair out of her face, and wiped away some of the sweat. Gently, he turned her face towards his, "Kate," He repeated.

"A-Arthur," Kate mustered a faint smile, "O-o-our child…"

"Do not speak, love," He put his finger to her lips, "you must rest. You will be well soon."

Kate did not heed him, "L-let me s-see o-o-our… ch-child…"

Arthur turned to the midwives, who were gathered around the child. The one holding the child came over to Kate, holding the bloodstained bundle gently in her arms. "A little girl," She reported, holding the girl before Arthur.

Arthur took his daughter in his arms; his child, his little girl. His princess.

Kate reached out a weak hand, cupping it around the sleeping baby's chin, "O-oh, my ch-child. M-m-my ba-baby. S-so ten-de-der, so b-beautiful…"

Arthur stood, tenderly holding the baby, he leaned forward and set the baby in Kate's arms, holding his arms beneath Kate's, to support her. "She is precious," He whispered to Kate.

As they stared at the baby, they did not see the grave, mournful gazes of the midwives.

One midwife stepped forward, "Please, your majesty, allow us to… clean the child. Take care of the little dear."

Arthur nodded promptly, and Kate kissed her baby on the forehead, "We lo-love you, m-my child…"

Arthur took the baby in his arms, planting a kiss on her warm cheek, and handed her to the midwife.

A few moments later the midwife returned with the child—she had taken it to be cleaned in the privy chamber—her face melancholy.

"What is it?" Arthur asked her.

"My lord…" She said, her voice choked with sobs. "I did all I could. I swear it… but…"

"But what!?" He cried.

Without speaking she handed him the child. He removed the blanket from his child's face. And his heart stopped within his chest.

It was dead.

* * *

**Thank you Rosie! I'm just terrible at writing sad scenes, so my sister Rose was more than happy to help. That last bit was written by her. **

**I'm going to try and update this story more often, but we'll see. Did everyone see last nights episode? I really hope Rumpel doesn't die! ),3 Mrs. Pattmore's (Johanna)dead. I hate you Cora -_-. I hope you die this week. What you guys think of the episode? **

**And the chapter, don't forgot about the chapter. Please tell me your thoughts! Next up is the broken curse and I'll finally give you that conversation between Mordred, Arthur and Kate. So review!**

**~Kate**

**P.S. Did anyone catch Kat's ringtone?**


	10. Reunited

Kate remembered Rumpelstiltskin had mentioned Arthur had a son. Many kings had several bastards and she knew it shouldn't bother her, but it did. She shrugged the feeling off.

"Well then, show him in." She told the guard.

"Kate-"

"We'll talk about it later."

The doors to the throne room opened and a boy of about 15 entered.

"Hello father." He said with a smirk.

"Mordred." Arthur gave him a cold nod.

"Really, Arthur," Kate said. "That's no way to talk to your son."

Arthur looked at Kate in disbelief as she put her arm around Mordred.

"And who are you?" Mordred asked.

"Kate, Arthur's fiancée." She replied proudly.

"And how old are you?" Mordred asked snarkily. Kate dropped her arm.

"None of your business." She replied hotly.

"What do you want, Mordred?" Arthur asked.

"I just came to met my soon-to-be stepmother. However, I was under the impression you were marrying Princess Guinevere."

Kate stared daggers at the boy. "Things changed." Arthur said, trying to remain calm. "Would you still like to stay though?"

"I think not. Mother gets worried if I stay away too long." Mordred smirked when he saw Kate stiffen at the mention of his mother. "However, I think I'll stay for a day or two…If I may?"

"Of course." Arthur said curtly. "I'll have someone show you to a room."

The king called one of the guards in and he escorted Mordred out of the throne room.

"What a terrible boy." Kate remarked.

"Yes…you're alright though?"

"Perfectly. But if you'll excuse me, I want to go see someone."

"Very well."

* * *

Kat woke up to find herself on the couch in her living room. Adam must've brought her back. Quinn, however, was nowhere to be seen.

She glanced at the clock.

"Shit." She murmured. It was already 9:00, she was late for work. Kat dashed upstairs and threw on some new cloths. She tied her hair up and glanced at herself in the mirror. "It'll do." She shrugged. She grabbed her purse and slipped her phone in her pocket.

As she exited the house she remembered her car was somewhere downtown. "Wonderful." She said sarcastically. "Just wonderful."

As she headed down the street she noticed how everyone seemed disoriented.

"Kate!" She turned around. It was Maria. But-Had she heard wrong? Did she call her- "Kate!" Maria threw her arms around her friend. "Oh I don't believe it!"

"Marian?" Kat tried.

"Yes! You remember me, don't you?"

Kat beamed. "Of course I do!" She hugged her friend again.

"Marian!" A new voice snapped. The friends broke their embrace. Kat glanced over Marian's shoulder and saw it was Geoffrey Northwood, or rather the Sheriff of Nottingham, making their way towards them.

"I'll see you around, Kate. I need to go find Robin." Marian said quickly and then took off. Geoffrey looked furious and went after her.

_And now _Kat thought with delight, to_ find Arthur. _

"Kate!" She heard someone yell. Kat whirled around.

"Arthur!" She beamed when he finally reached her. A moment later Kat found herself pulled into a kiss. Finally, after 28 years, Kat was reunited with her husband.

* * *

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Kate called as she entered the Dark Castle. No reply. "Rumpelstiltskin!" She shouted again, her voice echoing the large palace.

"Can I help you?" A sweet voice asked. Kate found herself facing a girl a few years older than herself. The girl had bright blue eyes and brown hair that was pulled out of her face. "Hello, I'm Belle. What is it that you need?"

"I'm, uh, here to see Rumpelstiltskin." Kate said, wondering why this 'Belle' was in the Dark Castle.

"I'll go get him."

"No need for that, dearie." A familiar voice said. Kate smirked as Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the room. "That'll be all Belle. You may go."

Belle nodded and exited the room.

"Care to explain?" Kate said motioning to the door Belle had just left from.

"Her father needed the Ogre Wars stopped so my price was her." The Dark One answered simply.

"Really? You had to take the man's daughter away?"

"All magic comes with a price, dearie. For Sir Maurice that price was his daughter. And in my defense, she's the one that agreed to come. He was all for throwing me out of the castle."

"Don't you ever feel moderately sorry for these 'prices'?"

"It's not my fault people don't think of the consequences for magic."

Before she could reply, something caught Kate's eye. "What's this?" She asked, wandering over to the large table in the room and picking up the rose that lay in the vase on the table.

"Oh, er, that, yes. I gave it to Belle." He stumbled.

In all the years that she had known Rumpelstiltskin, Kate had never known him to stumble over words. There was only one explanation.

"You love her, don't you?" Kate smiled.

"What? No, I do not-"

"Deny it all you like, Rumple. You're in love." She said triumphantly.

Rumpelstiltskin made no reply. Kate giggled. "It's ok Rumple. If it makes you feel any better, I think she feels the same."

"How can you tell?"

Kate shrugged. "I just can…tell her Rumple."

"I hear congratulations are in order." He said after a few moments of silence. Kate couldn't stop her smile. "When's the wedding?"

"Three weeks." She sighed happily, then she remembered the reason she'd come. "Rumple, can you do something for me?"

"What do you need?"

"It's Arthur's son, Mordred. What can you tell me about him?"

"Ah." Rumpelstiltskin's usual impish smile was back. "You want to know about the illegitimate child. I never took you to be the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous." Kate snapped. "Just tell me what you know."

"Let's see," Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment. "Ah yes, Mordred. He's the son of Lady Elaine. His adoptive father is Sir Stanley. He had two half brothers who don't like him very much-"

"Ugh! Rumple, this isn't helpful. What's the boy like?"

"Oh that I can't tell you."

"Really? You know everything."

"Facts, yes. But I've never actually met the boy."

"Fine. But should I be worried about him?"

"I think you should be more worried about Arthur's sister Morgan."

"Morgan? Why?"

"Well, seeing as technically Arthur is illegitimate," Kate narrowed her eyes at this. "Oh don't give me that look. He was born before his parents were married. Continuing what I was saying, Morgan feels she should be queen. She might find an alley in Mordred. But if you give Arthur a son, I shouldn't worry too much. Just watch her."

Kate shifted uncomfortably at his comment. "I should be getting back."

"Very well. Congratulations again. I might make an appearance at the wedding." He joked.

"I know you're kidding, but if you do, you're more than welcome." She replied. They both laughed. "Goodbye Rumple."

"Goodbye Kate."

"May I ask where you were?" Merlin asked. Kate jumped. "Forgive me, I did not mean to scare you." He added.

"It's no trouble. And I went to see a friend." She answered. After Kate had returned from the Dark Castle, she'd gone for a walk in the gardens. She and Merlin were now standing by a large oak tree.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you mean?"

Kate's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"I hear many things, Princess. And I just want you to be careful. The Dark One has a reputation."

"Merlin, thank you. I appreciate your concern, but there is no need to worry."

"Very well, Princess. I hope you know what you're doing. Just take caution."

* * *

**Ok. I absolutely _hated _Arthur and Kate's conversation with Mordred. I'm really sorry if it disappointed you. I had a good idea when I wrote they were going to talk to him, but I didn't write it down so now when I have to write it. I forgot it. I'll go back and redo it sometime. I decided to post this chapter to celebrate the death of Cora! I was so happy! I know it's terrible to be happy when someone dies, but it was Cora. When she died I almost broke into a chorus of _Ding, Dong the Witch Is Dead. _And what about that Rumbelle scene? (': I'd already seen that part before last night, but then the reunion with Bae was just too much. (': Right in the feels. I don't think I've ever been more satisfied with a OUAT ending. But the whole relationship with young Cora and Rumpel just set my teeth on edge. But it wasn't real because if it was then he would've started turning human. That plus the phone call he made to Belle got me past it. Now Belle just needs to get her memory back *crosses fingers*. **

**~Kate**

**P.S. Oh yeah, review please**


	11. Broken

Kat clutched Arthur as the purple smoke disappeared.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." She growled.

"What?" Arthur looked down at his wife in shock.

She blushed. "Sorry. Habit."

"No, it's fine, but who are you talking about?"

"Rumpelstiltskin. This was him. He brought magic…I have to go find him."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Arthur you don't have to-"

"Kate, I've been walking around this town, not knowing who you for 28 years. If you think that I'm just going to let you run after I've just woken up then you don't know me very well."

Kat stared at him for a moment then grabbed his jacket by the lapels and kissed him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She said after breaking the kiss.

"You have mentioned it a few times." He chuckled. Kat smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'm going to need someone to stop from killing the imp."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked. Kat had led him into the woods and it seemed to him as if they were going in circles.

"The wishing well."

"Why?"

Kat sighed. "Because that's where Rumple is. Now come on, we're almost there."

Without another word, Arthur trailed behind his wife for a few more minutes. Suddenly she stopped.

"I…think we should go back." Kat whispered.

"What?" Arthur asked. "But we're already out here, why-"

Kat turned Arthur head to face the well. "Oh."

Rumpelstiltskin had his arms wrapped around a brunette that Kat knew could only be Belle.

"I'll beat him up later. But right now I'll give them time to…get reacquainted." She finished with a bit of a blush.

Arthur chuckled as the pair started their journey back to Storybrooke.

* * *

Kat pushed the door to her house open.

"Dash!" She called. The cocker spaniel came racing to the door and jumped up on Arthur.

"Dash! How are you?" He asked the dog, rubbing the animal's stomach.

"How long have you had him?" Back in Camelot, Arthur had several dogs. Dash was the smallest and Kate's favorite. During the first year of their marriage, Arthur had given Dash to her as a birthday present.

"Since the curse."

"How is he still alive?" Arthur asked, rising to his feet

"Same reason we haven't aged. The curse." Kat answered. She slipped her jacket off and tossed it on a nearby chair. "Go on. Sit down. I'll make tea."

"Kate, tea is the farthest thing from my mind right now." He said pulling her closer.

"Arthur Pendragon, magic just came to Storybrooke. How the hell can _that _be on your mind?" She teased, pushing him back and heading towards the kitchen. Just then there was a crash of thunder. "Rumple." She said through gritted teeth. Kat reentered the living room and put her jacket back on. "I have an imp to murder. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"How do you know it was Rumpelstiltskin?" Arthur asked as Kat was almost out the door.

"Because it's always Rumpelstiltskin." She replied. Despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than to throttle the imp, Kat couldn't stop herself from smiling.

* * *

Kat exited her car. She took a deep breath and headed into Gold's shop.

"Alright Gold." She called. "What are you up to?"

No reply. "Gold?" She tried again. Still no answer. Kat suddenly wished Arthur had come with her. Slowly started towards the back room. "Rumple?" She asked entering the back room.

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at his spinning wheel with a chipped cup in his hands.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"Belle…she's gone." He whispered.

"What happened?"

"I brought a Wraith to kill Regina…"

"So?"

"I promised Belle I wouldn't kill her."

Kat fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Let me guess you pointed out that _you _weren't killing her." He nodded.

"It's all my fault…I'm such a fool." He said. Kat saw a tear roll down his face. In that moment any anger she felt towards Rumpelstiltskin went away. She saw the broken man she had met all those years ago. Slowly, she sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"It'll be ok Rumple…" The two just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Kat got an idea. She would go find Belle and try to talk to her. If she could just convince her to come back and talk to Rumpelstiltskin…

"Hey, I have to go." She said, rising to her feet. "Arthur will be wondering where I am. I'll stop by tomorrow."

* * *

"Arthur!" Kat called as she entered the house. "I need your help to…Ah."

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Arthur and Belle drinking tea.

"There you are darling." Arthur smiled.

"Hello, I believe we've met before." Belle said kindly.

"Yes…we have." She slid into the seat next to Arthur. "I just went to see Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes, I remember." Belle said, looking into her teacup. "You were friends."

"We are…he really misses you Belle."

"Then he shouldn't have-"

"I know what he did." Kat interrupted. "But he wants to change for you. He loves you Belle…but he can't change on his own. He needs you."

"I'll think about it.." Belle replied. "If you'll please excuse me, I need to go for a walk." She said, getting up from the table.

"Of course." Kat said. "Just think about what I said."

* * *

_Don't let it be forgot_

_That once there was a spot-_

"Gwen it's 1:30, you better have a hell of a reason to be calling me." Kat said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. After Belle had left, the couple had talked about what they should do now. Adam had decided that he would talk to Charming in the morning. Around midnight had put 'Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows' in and Kat had past out twenty minutes after it started, but Arthur was still watching intently.

"What?... You're kidding?...But what about Henry?...How did you find out?...Alright. We'll go see him first thing in the morning…'Night-Oh! Tell Lance we said 'hi'." Kat could hear her sister blush. "Right. Goodnight." With that she ended the call.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked, pausing the film.

"It's Mary-Margret and Emma."

"What?"

"They feel through a portal. They're trapped in our world."

* * *

**WOAH! Finally on Season 2! Going episode by episode now. What did you think about last night's episode? I'm glad August's not dead, but I wish that he was still August. :/ My friend thinks they'll figure out a way to turn him back in Season 3. We were both really glad when we were proven right and Tamara was evil! Anyone else think she's Tiger Lily? **

**Reveiw!**

**~Kate**


	12. We Are Both

"Kate get up," Arthur said, shaking his wife awake.

"Five more minutes." She groaned.

"No, you have to get up right now. Belle's on the phone. She's worried about Rumpelstiltskin."

Kat jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone from her husband.

"Belle, what's up?...Oh God, Rumple…But then how's he going to find Bae?…alright on my way. See you in a few." Kat snapped the phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, following Kat to the front door. She grabbed her car keys from the table.

"Rumple just needs me right now."

"Why?"

"Arthur, it's complicated." She exclaimed. "I'll tell you later."

"Very well." He sighed. "Try not to be too long." He added giving her a kiss.

"I'll do my best." She smiled. "And you're a darling for finding my car." She added before heading out the door.

* * *

"Rumple!" Kat yelled, entering the shop. "Belle called…" She trailed off when she saw the state of the shop. Glass was everywhere and Kat suddenly wished she had a gun.

"Thank God you're here." Belle exclaimed, entering the front of the shop.

"What happened in here? Was he robbed? Is that why-"

"No, he did it himself."

"What-"

"He was angry. He found out that he can't cross the town line without losing his memory. I don't understand why it upset him so much, but he was so angry… I already told him breaking things wouldn't help, but I thought you might help calm him down."

"Alright. Thank you, Belle."

"I assume you know why this is so important." Belle asked.

Kat turned back to face the beauty. "I do."

"Could you-"

"It's not my secret to tell."

Belle nodded and exited the shop.

Kat took a deep breath then headed the back room.

"Rumple?" She called hesitantly.

"What do you want, Katherine?" A Scottish accent hissed.

Kat was speechless for a moment. Rumpelstiltskin never called her 'Katherine' unless he was furious.

"Belle told me about the town line."

"Lovely. Now get out."

"Rumple-"

"GET OUT!" He shouted.

There was dead silence for a moment.

"I know you, Rumpelstiltskin. You'll figure something out. You always do. Don't lose hope." When Gold made no response, Kat started to make her way the door, but then turned back. "Tell Belle…about Bae, I mean. She'd want to know."

* * *

"That was quick." Arthur commented when Kat entered the kitchen. Since Belle and Kat had left, he'd decided to do the dishes and make coffee.

"I don't know if it helped much though." She replied.

"Did you hear about what happened with Regina at City Hall?"

"No, what?"

"She has magic now. Don't take offense, but I'm sure Rumpelstiltskin helped her get it. She didn't have it yesterday."

"I'm not surprised. Regina and Rumple have known each other forever. She's known him longer than I have."

Once Arthur finished the last dish, he and Kat sat down at the kitchen table.

"There's something I've never asked you." He said, passing his wife her mug.

"What was that?"

"How are earth did you become friends with Rumpelstiltskin?"

They both chuckled.

"It was a chance meeting, really. I was mad that Gwen was going to marry you…" She flushed. "I was mad and I snuck out of the castle at night. I ran into him and we started talking…Now that I think about it, I might've had a crush on him briefly."

Arthur chuckled. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all." She leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

_Three Months After Abigail's death_

Kate silently walked to her husband's study. The pair had barley spoken since the birth of their stillborn daughter. Gently, Kate knocked on the door.

"Come in," Arthur called. He sounded stressed. When he saw it was her, the king stood up. "Kate, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine..." She looked up at him nervously. "Arthur…I want things to go back to the way they were. I can't stand this endless sorrow."

Arthur pulled his wife close and kissed her forehead. "Your wish is my command, my queen."

Kate gave him a sweet smile. He tried to return it, but failed and broke the embrace.

"Arthur, what is it?" She asked. He turned to face the window and made no response. Kate put a hand on his shoulder. "What ever is troubling you, my love, you can tell me."

Arthur sighed and faced his wife. "It's Sir John…He claims to have evidence against Lance and Gwen."

Kate stared in amazement. "But…that was years ago. Surely-"

"If a murderer wasn't caught till six years after the crime was committed, he would still hang. Such is the case here…I just thank the gods we weren't actually married."

"What would the penalty have been?" Kate asked.

"Death for Gwen, I have no doubt. Banishment at least for Lance…I've already warned them. I fear Lance will still be banished, but I suppose that's up to the jury…I think I can convince them to just send Gwen to Nottingham. She could stay with Marian." Kate could tell Arthur was now mostly talking to himself.

"Couldn't you just banish both of them? Then they could be together." Kate suggested. As much as she hated the idea of not seeing her sister, Kate knew Gwen and Lance belonged together.

"That would be like giving a thief money after his jury will think of some way to separate them. The crime is not severe enough for the death penalty, but they will never be able to see each other again."


	13. Lady Of The Lake

**Hey! For me this chapter is long, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I reference another one of my favorite shows towards the end. I will review five stories of whoever tells me what it is first. Ha! Now you have to review!**

* * *

"Lance is gone." Arthur announced, entering his wife's library. Kate set her book down.

"How's Gwen taking it?"

"Remarkably well. I told her she must stay within the kingdom, but I can send her to Nottingham. She said she wants to stay here."

"Oh I wish she would go. I fear that people's attitude towards her will change."

"I told her that, but she's determined." Arthur sighed.

"Do you know were Lance is headed?"

"I told him King George is looking for a well-trained knight."

"What for?" Kate questioned. She'd heard stories about King George and what she had heard hadn't been good.

"I don't know. I told him to be careful. King George is a clever man. I'm afraid he'll use Lance's talents for evil."

"Aren't you being a bit over-dramatic, darling? King George may be ruthless, but he's not nearly as terrible as Regina."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Kate called.

A guard bowed as he entered the room. "Please forgive the intrusion Your Majesties, but Queen Regina is here to see you."

* * *

~~Storybrooke~~

"I'm gonna go hang out with Belle for a few hours." Kat told her husband, grabbing her keys for the kitchen counter.

"Hold on a sec," Arthur grabbed his wife's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Kat, ever since the curse broke it feels like you've been avoiding me."

"Arthur-"

"I know you've been trying to help Belle with Rumpelstiltskin, but I want us to spend time together like we used to."

"How about we go out to dinner tonight?" She offered.

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll see you tonight. Now I have to go." Kat gave her husband a quick kiss before exiting the house.

* * *

~~Fairytale World~~

"What do you want?" Arthur asked the Evil Queen. The pair were sitting in the throne room, looking down at Regina.

"I believe I asked to see you alone." She replied, eyeing Kate.

"Well that's unfortunate because you'll have to deal with both of us." The king shot back. "Now, what do you want?"

"May I first ask, what I did to deserve the anger of King Arthur?"

Arthur glared at her, but Kate placed a hand on her husband's arm and he tensed.

"Very well. I apologize. What can I help you with?"

"I need your support."

"For?"

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm raising an army against Snow White. I would like Camelot's support."

"But Snow and Charming are not enemies of Camelot, we have no reason to attack them." Kate piped up.

"Snow White is a murderer!" Regina shouted. "She has no right to sit on a throne!"

"Regina, my wife is right. We have no issues with Snow and Charming. I'm afraid we will have to turn down your offer."

Regina looked furious, but she said: "Very well." And vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

~~Storybrooke~~

When Kat got home there was a note on the kitchen counter.

'_Dearest Kate, I've gone out to make some arrangements for our date tonight. Get dressed up. I'll pick you up at 7._

_Love, Arthur'_

Kat glanced at the clock. It was six, she had an hour. Kat headed upstairs to her walk-in closet. She picked out a red dress that stopped right in front of her knees and clung to her like a second skin. Next, Kat curled her hair and did her make-up. And finally she slipped on a pair of black stilettos. She glanced at the clock again. It was 7:05, Arthur was late. Just as that thought finished, she heard the front door open.

"Kate, I'm home." He called.

"One minute." She replied. Kat grabbed her black coat and slipped it on before heading downstairs.

"What are you wearing?" He asked. "You do know I have reservations at _Violet's_ right?"

"Oh I know." She assured him. "I just want to surprise you." Kat gave him a secretive smile then headed out the door.

* * *

"Well it's nice to finally see you again, Arthur Pendragon." Violet said as the couple entered the restaurant. Violet was an old lady that could easily be 95, yet she was clearly not someone you wanted to cross.

"Violet," Arthur smiled. "I would've been in sooner, but the curse did wipe all my memories."

"Always an excuse." The old lady said. "Kate, dear, it's been too long."

"Violet, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"And you. But now is not the time for chatting, I have other customers. Tom will show you to your table. " A moment later a man of about 25 appeared. "If you will follow me please." He said with an Irish accent. The pair followed him to a small table with two chairs. Tom pulled out Kat's chair for her then handed them both menus.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked.

"Two white wines." Arthur said.

"Alright. I'll bring those out in a minute."

"How did you know what I wanted?" Kat asked when Tom was gone.

"I know you." He replied. Kat suddenly remembered she was still wearing her coat. She shrugged it off then smirked as her husband's eyes bugged out of his head.

"I take it you like the dress." She said, trying not to sound too pleased with herself.

"It's very lovely." He managed.

Just then Tom arrived with their drinks. "Now, what can I get you to eat?"

"Are you ready to go?" Arthur asked his wife.

"Whenever you are." Tom brought the check and a few minutes later they were ready to go.

"I expect both of you to come to tea tomorrow." Violet said as they were walking out.

The couple chuckled. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." Arthur told her.

"Good. Now get out, you're keeping my other customers from coming in."

"Always so delightful, Mama." Violet's son, Robert, said, joining his mother's side. "It was nice to see you, Kate, Arthur." Robert nodded at them.

"And you, Robert." Arthur returned the smile and the couple took their leave.

* * *

~~Fairytale World~~

"I've just received word from Lance." Arthur said, hurrying into Kate's room. "King George has poisoned Snow White."

"What?!" Kate hopped up from her chair.

"She's not dead, but Lance said that the poison left Snow White childless."

"Poor thing." Kate's heart went out the princess who was only a few years older than her.

"There's more to the story, but it's rather long." Arthur handed his wife the letter.

"I feel so sorry for Charming, losing his mother like that." She said, after reading the letter.

"I know. I can't imagine…" Arthur shook his head. "Dearest, I was thinking we should give the our support in the upcoming war against Regina."

"I think you are right. Regina will only get more terrible. Write to Charming and tell him."

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Regina screamed. She waved the image of the rulers of Camelot out of her mirror.

"Well you should." Rumpelstiltskin snickered. "They're sending their army to fight against you." Regina stared daggers at the imp. "If only poor Regina had another ally. An ally who wanted Camelot…" Rumpelstiltskin went on.

"What do you mean?" Regina demanded.

"Arthur has an illegitimate son, dearie."

"So? Most kings do."

"He also has a rather resentful sister. They want to take over. But they don't have the means to do it."

Regina smiled. "Excellent. Where can I find them?"

"Ah, ah, ah, we haven't discussed payment."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"It's simple. When you have help the son storm Camelot, I want you to make the girl suffer?"

"Who? Kate?"

"Yes."

"And here I thought you had a soft spot for the girl."

"Wherever do you hear such ridiculous rumors?"

* * *

**Oooooooo why's Rumpel all pissed at Kate? Guess you'll just have to keep you, as always to my wonderful beta LoverofRumpelstiltskin. **

**Sooooo what'd you guys think about the season finale? I know it's been over for a few weeks, but I haven't updated since before then! I swear Horowitz and Kitsis are the American Moffat and Gatiss.{Warning, rant ahead} My ship gets back together for TEN MINUTES BEFORE THEY GET FUCKING SEPARATED AGAIN! I was a basketcase guys! That just wasn't okay! Then Doctor Who has to go and end a week later! HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE THE SUMMER!? Okay, I'm cool, I'm cool. (Anyone catch that reference?) **

**Alright so review and answer the important question!**

**~Kate**


End file.
